As described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,244,831 (“Method for the preemptive creation of binary delta information within a computer network” to McLennan et al, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety), it can be useful to apply delta encoding to identify commonalities between files. However, for some file formats, even two files which appear identical to an end user can be made up of very different data. For example, if a first Mp3 file is created by serializing an unedited version of a song, an edited version of the song is created by censoring an obscenity in the song's introduction, and a second Mp3 file is created by serializing the edited version of the song, the first and second Mp3 files may be radically different. This type of difference can complicate and/or reduce the benefits of delta encoding. Similarly, many file formats, such as WORD (DOC) and standard ACIS binary (SAB), are designed to optimize the efficiency with which the file can be stored on a disk, or can be read from a disk into a computer's memory. These types of optimization can also complicate and/or reduce the benefits of delta encoding. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for technology in which serialization is, or can be, performed in a manner which facilitates subsequent delta encoding of the serialized data.